1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of outputting body information, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for outputting present and/or future body information of a user by comparing the body information of the user with average body information.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, various methods of providing body information to users have been proposed. For example, the present state of the user's body is presented using text or graphs, or when the user inputs his or her body measurements, a three-dimensional image reflecting the body of the user is created. Furthermore, conventionally, to detect obesity or an abnormal state of the body, the body weight and body fat index are compared with the average weight and average body fat index, respectively.
However, since humans have diverse body figures according to exercise habits and hereditary factors, it is not reasonable to estimate an abnormal state using only weight and body fat index. There are people with small body weight with great body fat, and people with a great stomach circumference but average body weight and body fat index, and people with small body fat but great body weight. Thus, it can be difficult to determine an abnormal state based only on body weight and body fat index.
Furthermore, the user cannot recognize his or her body state simply from the text information or the graphs, and the user is not motivated to improve his or her body state with continuous interest.